


Barfight

by CBSlave737



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBSlave737/pseuds/CBSlave737
Summary: Pre-dating Captain Canary with playful Lisa.Rating is for one cuss word and some violence...it is Captain Canary after all#CCweekend2018





	Barfight

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for CCweekend2018, prompt: Pre-Dating

Leonard Snart was sitting at a corner table in Saints and Sinners with his sister while waiting for his partner to arrive. They were supposed to be celebrating their most recent heist, but Mick hadn’t shown up yet. Leonard kept a constant scan on the bar, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but the only thing different was the blonde at the bar. She had already thrown back two shots of something clear and was currently scanning the room using the mirror above the bar. Their eyes met and she raised an eyebrow before tossing back another shot. He smirked in return, drawing the attention of his sister.

Lisa turned in her booth to see what had caught her brother’s attention.  
“She’s cute, Lenny.”  
Leonard looked back to his sister, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Sure.” She smirked, “I need a refill, want something for yourself?”  
“I’m good, thanks.”  
“Suit yourself.” She slid out of the booth, “I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Worry about yourself, Trainwreck. I can handle my life.”  
“I’d worry less if you weren’t such a jerk.” She gave him a genuine smile before making her way to the bar.  
Leonard watched her lean against the counter right next to the blonde, and signal for another drink.

“Does he want another?” The bartender asked nodding toward the corner booth.  
“I think my brother has his sights set on something else right now, but I could do with a new one.”  
“Coming right up Lisa.”  
“You’re here with your brother huh.”  
“Yep. What about you?”  
“I’m just…passing through.”  
“Well, here’s to having some fun as you pass through.” Lisa raised the bottle Carl had placed in front of her. “Carl, add her drinks to Lenny’s tab.”  
“Yes ma’am.”

Lisa made her way back to the booth.  
“You’re feeling generous tonight Jerk.”  
“What did you do Lisa?”  
“I told Carl to add the blonde’s drinks to your tab.”  
“Lisa.”  
“Oh hush, you can afford it.”  
“That’s not the point. We don’t know anything about her.”  
“She said she’s passing through and she’s pretty cute, what more do you need to know?”  
“Well how about why she’s coming over here?” Leonard leaned back in the booth again and reached for his half drank beer bottle. 

“Can we help you?” he drawled to the stranger.  
“Wanna dance?”  
“No thank you.”  
“I was talking to her.” She reached a hand out to Lisa.  
Lisa smirked at Leonard, “Don’t touch my drink.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
Lisa followed the slightly shorter woman over to the jukebox.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Sara.” She made her selection and turned to Lisa. “You?”  
Lisa grinned as the strands of Captain and Tennille’s Love Will Keep Us Together started playing. “Lisa.”  
“Let’s dance Lisa.”  
Leonard watched the lady dancing with his sister. He knew social necessities dictated he avoid looking at them but this was Saints and Sinners and he wasn’t that nice.  
“Your brother is watching us.”  
“He doesn’t trust strangers.” Lisa said running her hands along Sara as she stepped her way around the blonde.  
“I can respect that.” Sara twirled Lisa out where she was grabbed by some big biker guy.

“Mind if we cut in.” he said as his friend stepped toward Sara.  
Sara and Lisa shared a glance, but didn’t let go of each other’s hand.   
“You’re not really our type.” Sara said, giving a slight pull on Lisa’s hand.  
“But thanks for the offer.” Lisa said. She tried tugging her hand away but biker guy held on firmly.  
“I don’t think the ladies are interested.” Leonard said. He had gotten up from the booth when the guy grabbed Lisa.  
“Oh I bet we can get them interested.” Little guy said reaching toward Sara.   
Sara dropped Lisa’s hand before grabbing the guy’s hand, twisted it up and back, breaking it.   
She looked at Leonard, “I can handle it.”

Leonard pointedly looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. She turned and blocked the incoming punch before landing a few of her own. It took all of 3 seconds to have him lying on the ground while Sara turned her attention to the guy still holding onto Lisa.  
“You bitch.” He barked, releasing Lisa and moving to Sara.   
She actually smirked at him before attacking. She was a fluid attack machine. Leonard could appreciate the danger coming off her, enjoyed it in fact. He blinked and she had the big guy on the ground too.  
“Well that was a nice warm up.” Sara looked around. “No one else?”  
“People tend to stick to their own business here. Getting involved just causes trouble.” Leonard explained.  
“Thanks for the save.” Lisa said.  
“No problem. We girls have to stick together.” Sara turned to Leonard. “Couldn’t have Lenny here messing up his pretty face.”  
“You’d be surprised what I can do.”  
“I’d like to find out.”  
“And I don’t need to be here for this.” Lisa smirked at them.  
“Maybe you should go find out what’s keeping Mick.”  
“Fine, but I’m not telling him about the fight, you know how he gets.” Lisa stepped around the smaller guy and headed to the door. If her foot happened to shoot out and hit him in the head, well no one was going to say anything.

“Subtle Lenny.”  
“Name’s Leonard. Only Lisa calls me Lenny.”  
“Okay Leonard. What’s your plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
